


Частушки

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Осторожно: мат!





	Частушки

А наши парни круче ваших  
Стив и Баки всех сильней,  
Потому что всем пришельцам  
Надавали пиздюлей.  
  
Выбирать-то мочи нету  
Из такого счастия,  
Если Стиви пожопастей,  
Баки похуястие.  
  
Улыбнулся Кэп коварно,  
Подавился кофе Бак...  
Секса не было неделю,  
Вот так...  
  
Не ебитесь, девки, с Рамлоу,  
Ничего хорошего:  
Утром встанешь – сиськи набок  
И пизда взъерошена.  
  
Прячет Брок ножи и вилки,  
Мажет задницу и ждёт...  
Скрипнут тихо половицы –  
Баки с миссии идёт.  
  
Как-то Пирсу я дала  
Ночью у завалинки.  
Девки, пенис – это хуй,  
Но кривой и маленький.  
  
Как я Рамлоу полюбила,  
Тут же я ему дала.  
От пластида сиськи мыла,  
Жженым порохом ссала.  
  
Т’Чалла нервно затаился,  
Весь дворец качается.  
Когда с Баки Стив ебется –  
Громко получается.  
  
Мстители глядят с опаской  
На закрытый кабинет.  
К Роджерсу народ заходит?  
А выходит? Знаешь, нет!  
  
Командир у нас хороший,  
Командир у нас один.  
Соберемся вместе с Баки,  
Ему сексу додадим.  
  
Шел я лесом, видел диво:  
Баки Барнс ебет комдива.  
Крикнул я ему: «Нахал!»  
А он мне хуем помахал.  
  
Кэп хотел захапать друга,  
Брок Агента подманить.  
Озаренье навернулось –  
Стало нечего делить.  
  
Из-за леса, из-за гор  
Показал мне Кэп топор,  
Да не просто показал –  
Его к хую привязал.  
  
Баки Барнс напиться хочет,  
А не получается.  
Капитан уехал в отпуск,  
И еда кончается.  
  
Жили-были Стив и Баки,  
Не было у них девчат.  
Улеглися друг на друга –  
Только яйцами стучат.  
  
Зимний ходит на поминки  
И несёт цветы к могилкам.  
Астры, розы, георгины...  
Список техников был длинный.  
  
Видел как-то вдруг: ебутся  
Бак со Стивом среди дня.  
Не успел я оглянуться,  
Они выебли меня.  
  
Брок отпраздновать пошел  
Вынос Озарения.  
Стива в речке отыскал –  
Насосал прощение.  
  
Праздновал солдат победу  
Во Второй-то мировой.  
Песни пел, орал дурниной,  
Пирс же трясся в кладовой.  
  
Баки в озере купался,  
Хуй резиновый нашел.  
Крикнул: «Девки, вам подарок,  
А я к милому пошел».  
  
Баки мне купил костюм  
С новою рубашкою.  
Не за то, что я красивый,  
А что ебусь с подмашкою.  
  
А я милого узнаю  
На щите и со щитом,  
Ну и что, что с бородою,  
Зато в ебле чемпион.  
  
Про Солдата точно знает  
СТРАЙКа опытный народ:  
Если на хуй посылают –  
Соберётся и пойдёт.  
  
Т’Чалла больше в Башню к Старку  
Не желает приезжать.  
А нефиг было аэратор  
Валерьянкой заправлять.  
  
Баки Барнс умел красиво  
Заливать и уломать,  
А Солдат, посмотришь криво –  
Не ленится заломать.  
  
Ох порвались снова брюки  
Да об острую звезду.  
Не удивляйтесь, что за нах,  
Звезды у Стива на плечах.  
  
А мы ебались в арсенале,  
Все рассыпали ножи.  
Да мне не жалко те ножи,  
Но так попробуй полежи.  
  
Звездочка с плеча упала  
Прямо милому в штаны.  
Пусть бы все там обнулило,  
Лишь бы не было войны.  
  
Для стрельбы я разработал  
Новую позицию.  
Брок со Стивом встали раком –  
Будет репетиция.  
  
Брок рукою машет Баки:  
Ты домой и я домой.  
Командир, ты сколько выпил?  
Я вообще живу с тобой.  
  
Два злодея: Стив и Баки  
Утащили Брока в лес.  
Когда хуем ель задели,  
Мат поднялся до небес.  
  
Баки Пеппер объяснял,  
Где добыть бы хрену  
И куда бы затолкать  
Тони за измену.  
  
Третий день этаж трясется,  
Потолок качается.  
Из одиночки Брок вернулся,  
На милых отрывается.  
  
Выбираю командира,  
СТРАЙКа пусть не меряно.  
В этом деле как с винтовкой:  
Главное – пристреляно.  
  
Поутру у Баки снова  
Нулевая видимость.  
Укатал его дружок  
И сам теперь недвижимость.  
  
Смотрит Пегги с интересом,  
Сидит Стив с каменным лицом,  
А под столом коварный Баки  
Играет Стивовым яйцом.  
  
Баки Шерон закопал  
В том лесу под елкой,  
Ну а Брока отъебал  
И связал футболкой.  
  
Ох, Наташенька в грустях:  
Жучок не пеленгуется.  
Не узнать теперь никак,  
С кем же Стив целуется.  
  
Брок про Гидру не сказал,  
Думал, Стив сломается.  
А у Стива тормоза  
Теперь не включаются.  
  
Если Стив на Шерон смотрит,  
Баки очень сердится.  
А сердитый Баки мстит  
Как весной медведица.  
  
Хороша у Шерон жопа,  
У Наташки сиськи,  
Но предпочитает Баки  
Страшные пиписьки.  
  
Брок включает в душе воду  
И считает до пяти.  
Если Баки не приходит,  
Надо Стива завести.  
  
Стив ночами запирает,  
Чтобы не шарахался.  
Бак плечами пожимает –  
Он и днём натрахался.  
  
Мимо Фьюри кабинета  
Я без шуток не хожу.  
То ль гранату ему кину,  
То ли жопу покажу.  
  
Вот целует Стивен Шерон,  
Баки улыбается.  
Он ведь знает, как тот Роджерс  
Под ним выгибается.  
  
Стив два дня ебался с Броком.  
Только жажда улеглась –  
Баки с миссии вернулся,  
Снова ебля понеслась.  
  
Башня Мстителей трясется:  
Бак со Стивушкой ебется,  
Тони дрочит, Брок поет,  
Тор гандоны продает.  
  
Были Стив и Баки вместе  
Года с сорок третьего,  
Но вот Брок за них решил,  
Что им надо третьего.  
  
Стиву Нат опять суёт  
Телефон девчонки,  
Только Рамлоу почему-то  
Кашляет в сторонке.  
  
Сосулькой Кэпа дразнит Тони,  
И как он ошибается!  
Брок и Баки тихо стонут:  
Когда ж он высыпается?  
  
Пирс хотел рулить всем миром –  
Поднял Озарение.  
Ну а Стив его свалил:  
Не порть, гад, воскресение.  
  
Стива нашего узнаем  
Хоть вомбатом, хоть котом,  
Но давай зоофилию  
Мы оставим на потом.


End file.
